


Compulsion

by Miri1984



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 17:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17944400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miri1984/pseuds/Miri1984
Summary: Jon shouldn't ask questions when he doesn't want the answers.





	Compulsion

He doesn’t fully realise that Jon isn’t human anymore until he compels him.

 “Tell me what happened with Elias.”

It’s like being caught on a fish hook, Martin thinks, being drawn into Jon’s questions. He fights it at first, clenching his mouth shut and shaking his head. “God, Jon you really just… you’re using it on  _ us _ now?”

Jon realises what he’s done. The shock on his face is almost enough to convince Martin that he didn’t mean to do it. “I’m sorry,” he babbles. “God, I’m so sorry, Martin you don’t have to…”

But Martin has started to tell him. Of course he has. Elias’ words, the words that had stuck him like knives before the Unknowing, come pouring back out of him like a tide and when Jon tries to leave so he can’t hear Martin lunges forwards and grabs him by the wrist, forcing him to stay and listen. He wanted to know. He wanted to know badly enough that he asked, and Martin knows, with a sick certainty, that if Jon leaves the room Martin will have to follow him. He has to  _ finish his statement. _

Jon pulls away trying to free himself, but Martin’s grip is like iron as he speaks, as words tumble past his lips. He can see Jon try to put his hands over his ears but with one hand trapped this is comical and impossible and Martin would laugh, really, at how trapped and terrified Jon looks except that _ he did this to him. _

Jon doesn’t look away. At least he’s not that much of a coward, but when the words finally falter and then stop they’re both gasping for breath as though they’ve had a fight. Martin releases Jon’s wrist. The worst of it is, he doesn’t want to, despite what Jon just did. There is something else human in that contact, something that he hasn’t taught himself not to yearn for.

Yet.

“So,” he says. “Satisfied?”

He watches Jon’s throat move as he swallows. “I’m…”

“Sorry?” He’s surprised at how much the bitterness cracks his voice. “Of course you are.”

“I don’t know if you understand, I was going crazy not knowing and I didn’t mean to… I don’t want to  _ hurt _ anyone I don’t…”

“None of us wanted to hurt anyone,” Martin says, spreading his hands. “We’re still doing it, though, aren’t we?”

Jon passes a hand over his eyes. He looks tired. They’re all tired. “Yes I suppose we are.”

“So,” Martin says. “Are we done?” There is something satisfying in the way Jon winces at that.

“I’m truly sorry, Martin,” he says. “Really. About… about your mum. About what I just did. I promise I won’t…”

“Don’t,” Martin puts up a hand. “Don’t make promises.”

A deep, shuddering, breath. “Okay,” he says, and Martin pushes past him. At least he didn’t ask about Peter Lukas. At least he didn’t force Martin to sabotage the only hope he has left.

He’ll need to be more careful now, though. And he really shouldn’t look back at Jon as he leaves but, well, after all these years there are still some things he can’t stop himself from doing.

Not yet.


End file.
